Unless otherwise indicated, the foregoing is not admitted to be prior art to the claims recited herein and should not be construed as such.
Providing an adequate resonator in a power receiving unit (PRU) of a wireless charging system in an electronic device can be challenging. For example, in a mobile device, restrictions on how the back cover of the mobile device may be used can create challenges for the design and placement of a resonator for wireless charging. Manufacturers of mobile devices may specify “keep out” areas on their device designs in order not to impact performance of the antenna system that provide communication for the mobile device. Consequently, only small areas may be available for a wireless charging resonator so the resonator may be too small to generate adequate power for the mobile device.
The form factor of the electronic device itself may pose challenges in terms of its three dimensional structure. For example, the shape of the electronic device may not allow for practical placement of a resonator. The electronic device may be too small to support a resonator. In some instances, the electronic device may be made of a conductive medium where wireless power transfer is difficult.